The Man who would be God
by DoitsuDeutschland
Summary: After the tragic murder of his dear lover, Dr. Arthur Kirkland decides to bring him back to life using his knowledge of science. However, such actions have consequences and the God-fearing town will provide them. USUKUS Frankenstein parody AU
1. Chapter 1

Summery: After the tragic murder of his dear lover, Dr. Arthur Kirkland decides to bring him back to life using his knowledge of science. However, such actions have consequences and the God-fearing town will provide them.

Warning: blood, gore, sex, cussing, playing God, illegal activities, minor necrophilia activities, yaoi, character death

Pairings: US/UK/US, more in the future

I own nothing, the plot is a parody of the original Frankenstein plot which I never wrote, I do however own any OC characters and the fictional town of Churchill. (If there is a town in the United Kingdom called Churchill, this is a much different one)

This story is completely AU, please do not take seriously. Human names are used; this story is based in the seventeen hundreds.

Forgive me on the OOC-ness of character and the insulting of religion; Arthur would reject it for this kind of story.

On with the fic!

* * *

The Man who would be God

Prologue/ Chapter One

* * *

The town of Churchill was your typical one in eighteenth century Britain. It was not a large city like that of London, rather small and unnoticeable actually. But those who lived there enjoyed Churchill, everything about it was lovely from the farm lands to the quaint buildings that made up Churchill's little town.

Except...

Outside of the town, near the hills, was a large castle that had belonged to the ancient family Kirkland who had ruled the town and the land around it for centuries.

The castle used to be a major gathering place for politics and events, but when the last of the dying line gained control of the property; he cast away all people except for a select few. Soon after he took over, the people noticed things, odd things.

People said the castle was haunted, they could hear strange sounds coming from within the walls of the large structure, almost like screaming. There were also strange sounds like that of an electric storm and small explosions as well, making people stay far away when they heard such sounds.

When the master of the castle, a Dr. Arthur Kirkland, left his home to go into the town, people would watch him in morbid curiosity. Arthur was a strange lad, very thin and not looking anything like an aristocrat at all, who had left the town at an early age and went to study science in one of the large cities, which in Churchill was something not many accepted, believing in God rather than fictional things such as science that didn't benefit the Christian religion.

Arthur came back when his last brother died and left the land to him. He did nothing with it except let the people carry on their tasks, but forbid them from going near his home. He only allowed a few people to come inside, they were his two assistances from London, a Russian man named Ivan Braginski and a young American named Alfred F. Jones.

Not much was known on any of them except that all three were active in the world of medical, chemical, and biological science and was not really liked, though Alfred was the only one that seemed to be active with the people, having gained their trust with his sunny personality. He was a ball of sunshine and enjoyed helping the people of Churchill when he wasn't helping his boss.

But when Arthur went into town, Alfred stood close to him and rarely spoke to the people. It was almost as if he was a different person, friendly when alone but an obedient servant when around his master. Ivan only came when necessary, he wasn't really liked due to his strange nature and that he carried a metal pipe around with him, dragging it on the streets as he walked.

Arthur was strange enough himself, he only went to town looking for what he claimed as ingredients, books, and even looking for dead animals at times which made people question his sanity. He simply tells them that it's 'all in the name of research' and leaves it at that.

What research would involve dead animals?

Bringing the dead back to life of course.

It is his life's goal to bring what is dead back to the world of the living, to create life or rejuvenate it. He was going to enter God's domain, and do something that is close to impossible.

"If God can bring the dead to life, then why can humans not do the same? Were we not created in God's image, should we not be entitled to be able to perform his so called 'miracles' as well?" Arthur always said, having no belief in God, only the truth behind everything that can be explained.

He had been practicing on animals with success, waiting for the day to try work on a human.

Arthur just didn't expect that day to be so soon.

* * *

Two figures lay in a large bed, holding each other in a comfortable silence after the actions they had just performed, actions that most would frown upon but they did not care in the least.

Arthur held his assistant close; the boy's head on his chest as he pet the wheat-colored hair. Alfred looked up at Arthur, smiling at him a bit before shifting and getting into another position, bare chests pressed against each other.

"I'm going out for a walk, maybe I can find some of those herbs you have been asking for, Master." Alfred spoke softly, kissing his master softly on the lips. The British doctor kissed him back before pulling away to answer.

"Why do you want to take a walk tonight? Stay with me in bed for a while longer." He smirked slightly, rubbing Alfred's cheek a little. Alfred reached over and removed his hand, shaking his head.

"As much as I would love to do such a thing, I do like to keep my schedule of a nightly walk in check, and do you not have work to get back to? We can not leave Ivan in the laboratory all night or he will be mad." The bed shifted as Alfred got up, fixing his shirt buttons up a bit.

Arthur frowned and sat up, sighing as he did. "Yes, yes. You do not have to remind me of that damn Russian's temper when left with all the work." He stood up and got his pants back on before fixing his own shirt. "Do not be long; I would like to do that again when you arrive back."

"I promise. I won't be long." Alfred looked at him and flashed him his bright smile that was almost always on his face before he kissed Arthur and left. He just didn't know that would be the last time he would see his master -his lover- again.

* * *

"He not come back?" Ivan asked, his English broken due to it not being his native, nor favorite language. The silver-haired man looked at the angered and worried Brit who seemed to be pacing the floor of the entrance way of the castle.

"No, he left last night for his usual walk and has yet to return. He made me wait up all night, I swear, if that git has gotten himself lost I will personally knock his block off-!" Arthur was cut off at the frantic knocking at the large wooden doors. He and Ivan looked at one another before Ivan opened the door.

Toris, a farmer from the town, looked at them with worried and fearful eyes. "Lord Kirkland! Terrible news!"

"What is it; I do not have the time for this. I have enough to worry about as is, so get it over with and tell me what is so terrible as you have stated." Arthur frowned in annoyance, crossing his arms.

"Sir, it's about your assistant, Mr. Jones! He was found by the old church's cemetery! He has been murdered!"

The room was silent until there was slight laugh from Arthur, one of disbelief. "What is this nonsense that you speak of? My dear boy Alfred can not be dead." His face showed fear, something completely uncommon on the normally stern face of the blond.

"I'm sorry," The brunette bowed his head, "but it is true milord. He was found slashed in the cemetery, dead as the grim reaper himself" Toris stated but blinked and was thrown to the hard ground after Arthur violently pushed past him, heading down the path from the castle to the cemetery. Ivan frowned and followed after, calling out for his master to stop.

'Alfred! He can not be! No, that idiot can not be dead! This is not real, this is just a lie!' Arthur thought, his eyes wide with rage and worry as he rushed to where the old church was, seeing two figures at the cemetery, speaking to one another quietly.

"What is the meaning of this news?!" Arthur demanded, walking up to the two, seeing that it was the ex-Reverend Ludwig and his carpenter brother, Gilbert. "Why was I told my assistant was found murdered?! I demand to know what this is lie is all about!"

Ludwig frowned at the other man. "Sir, I'm terribly sorry but what has happened is real, it is not a lie." His voice deep but soft in apology as he spoke to the smaller blond, he then gestured to a spot a few yards away. Walking past the two Germans, Arthur walked over to where Ludwig had pointed and stopped midway, looking at the horrifying sight and truth.

On the ground in a bloody mess was Alfred, his dear Alfred, his face was sliced along with his chest, torso, arms, legs, hands, and neck. Hell, he had been decapitated and cut up like a piece of parchment! The blond started to make harsh sounds in his throat before he began to hyperventilate; he would have gone into a seizure from the shock if Ivan hadn't turned him away, taking him away from the sight.

The doctor wondered, for the first and certainly not the last time, if this was punishment from the one that people called God.

* * *

His dear Alfred was dead; murdered in the middle of the night.

Why he was killed no one knew, the murderer had already vanished. He had only left the castle once in the few days after the murder and that was for the funeral. Only he, Ivan, Alfred's younger brother who had moved to Churchill not too long ago, and the German brothers were there for the funeral at Arthur's request.

He had asked Ludwig to do the sermon, he did not want the new priest to do it, he wanted the one who had fallen from the grace of God for a sin he had commented to speak at the funeral. Gilbert had been the one to dig the grave, in the very ground above which Alfred died, blood still soaked within the dirt. Matthew, Alfred's brother, spoke not a word as he watched the coffin go into the ground and his face showed all his emotions; therefore nothing was needed to be said.

Ivan kept quiet as well, clutching his dear pipe close in his hands and only speaking his native Russian when he needed to, finding English to be a chore today. Arthur kept himself in check through the whole thing, having the ability to hide his emotions when needed.

The funeral soon ended and only Ivan and Arthur remained. "Vhat ve do nov sir?" Ivan asked, finally speaking English. The other's green-eyes looked at nothing but the fresh grave that lay before them.

"What we will do now is simple Ivan." The taller man heard a crazed tone in the doctor's voice, one much like his own only sharper, a smirk was on Arthur's face as he turned to look at Ivan.

"We're going to finally do what we have set out to do! We are going to bring the dead back to life! We are going to be God and bring Alfred back from the dead!" He then began to laugh, his eyes unfocused and crazed as he did. Ivan only smiled darkly at his boss, not saying anything against the idea.

"I dig him up vhen ready sir." Ivan continued to smile, watching his boss laugh as tears ran from those crazed green-eyes.

TBC

* * *

This is more of an introduction to the main characters and to Alfred's death.

The murderer is unknown at this time; I'll either make him/her up or chose someone from the Hetalia world.

Ivan's way of speaking is broken English with a thick Russian accent so his sentences and words will seem weird; I want to be accurate with this story as possible, even though I'm going to have to bullshit through the science stuff later on in the next few chapters.

Ludwig, Gilbert, and Matthew are important later on. Ludwig's falling from grace is in debate, I have something in mind but I'll see if it will go along with the story.

Next chapter: Arthur's descent into madness continues when he works on finding the perfect method to bring his lover back to life, even if he has to use an old friend to help him.

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the delay, working on my other story, plus school work and drawing cut into my writing time.

Warnings for this chapter: Cussing and grave robbing

Introduction to a new character is the only bonus of this chapter.

On with the fic!

* * *

**The Man who would be God**

**Chapter Two**

**

* * *

**

Ivan was a strange man. He was born in Russia, the son of a drunken man who seemed to love one too many women, meaning he had two half sisters from these other women. He lived in a town stuck in the middle of nowhere and was always on edge from terrible disasters that would happen almost all the time in the village.

Even if he was the one to set off most of these human-made disasters, forgetting the he was the cause.

Luckily he was able to escape his village and go to school by paying his way through it doing something he rather enjoyed, digging up fresh graves and selling the cadavers to greedy doctors. He himself took interest in the world of biology, especially when he was given the chance to experiment on his first newly-dead body.

Ivan was very excited to see that it was his own father, which he happened to have killed by a blow to the head with a metal pipe he found.

He didn't care that his own sisters watched as he cut open the body with the skills of a professional, causing them to fear him more then they had feared their father. But, when he had to escape his home land after he was discovered; he took his sisters with him against their will. Ending up in London, he worked as the assistant to a doctor until the man disappeared and Ivan took over the office.

That is where he met his new boss, Dr. Kirkland.

Ivan felt an instant connection with the strange Brit, seeing as they were both literally insane and both wanted the same thing, to resurrect what was dead, but for their own purposes which the kindly kept to themselves. After they teamed up with Alfred, Ivan followed them to Arthur's old hometown, leaving his former life and the last of his family behind.

Ivan was pleased to know that Arthur liked the way he thought and let him do what he wanted, including digging up graves for organs to play with.

Tonight was no exception.

…

"How long does it usually take for one to do this?" Arthur asked quietly as they stood right by Alfred's grave, a week had passed since he had been buried.

"For uder people, four hour, for me, less den one. I work fast."

"And that is why I like having you around Ivan; you get everything done without delay."

"Thank you sir." Ivan smiled and jammed his shovel into the dirt and began his task, humming a happy tune, probably from his home land, as he worked. Arthur stood nearby, watching closely. He had actually never seen Ivan work, just the aftermath of it.

"You seem to be in your element Ivan." Arthur commented and saw the Russian smile.

"Da, I enjoy vork. I do dis all time in Russia."

"I'm sure." It wasn't long before the ground was a large hole and Ivan's shovel struck something hard.

Pay dirt.

He helped the other get the coffin out of the dirt before Ivan pried open the lid. Alfred was still laying there, a little thinner and starting to decompose.

"Curses, he's already starting to rot. At least the worms have not gotten to him. Ivan, did you prepare the formaldehyde?"

"Da, it is at castle. Bath for body, jar for head."

"Thank you, I shall see that you are paid well for this."

"Nyet, I just enjoy vork din money." He smiled and Arthur shivered lightly. He may have liked Ivan but that didn't stop him from being uncomfortable when he smiled like that. Ivan lifted up the body while Arthur carried the head, the white-haired man would come back in an hour to bury the box.

They were fast upon returning to their home, making sure no one saw them and no one followed. They went inside, down a corridor that leads to a large wooden door. The doctor opened it and began to walk down the stairs attached to the wall in a large room in the castle.

When Arthur was young, he had discovered this old room, having found it to be an old prison cell that held multiple people in it at one time. He rather liked the room and enjoyed that there was a skylight in the center of the ceiling, large enough for someone to get through but small enough to go unnoticed. And opening in the floor allowed water to drain from the sky, it was also used for blood and whatnot that the doctor didn't want.

When Arthur had moved back into his old home, he set up the old cell as a laboratory for his unholy experiments. Walking down into the room and going over to a large shelf, the blond found the jar that Ivan had prepared, filled with the preserving liquid that would protect the head that Arthur held.

Green-eyes looked at the face with a tender stare. Alfred still looked beautiful, even though the section of his face, around his left eye, that had been slashed was starting to decay. He kissed the forehead before placing it within the jar and closing it.

"Soon…" He turned to see that Ivan was removing Alfred's clothing with care, as to not disturb the frail body.

He let the Russian perform his task as he walked over to his work table, covered in notes that he worked on alone on nights he could not find sleep. They were filled with information he gathered over time, drawings of body parts, and just the usual information from the experiments with Alfred and Ivan.

Secretly he wrote things that he did not want his assistants to know about, saving them for the day he would work on a human.

The time has come.

* * *

"Something is amiss." Roderick Edelstein stated as he drank tea, sitting in a chair in his and his wife's sitting room with the doctor.

"You are mistaken Dr. Edelstein, I am not here to cause you any harm." Arthur replied in a gentleman like fashion, politely drinking his own tea. Arthur may be a bit on the insane side of life, but he could still be a gentleman when needed.

The brunet eyed him from behind his glasses. "Then what are you here for, you have not spoken to me since you left London with those strange foreigners." Roderick had been one of Arthur's mentors in biological science, a brilliant man with his hands. He could dissect a body perfectly and play the piano beautifully all with those same hands. He was one of the few people in Arthur's life that he knew he could trust.

"Ivan and Alfred are brilliant in their fields." He sighed softly and put down the cup. He came back to London for a reason and this was it. "But I am here to speak to you about my dear Alfred. You are aware of my… relation with the boy, yes?"

"Of course I am aware of it. I had the privilege of walking in on the two of you doing something that would get you put into prison."

"It was a kiss and nothing more." Arthur defended himself simply.

"Yes, but moving along, what does this have to do with Alfred? Did something happen?"

"He died, he was murdered." The Austrian looked up, seeing the calm yet sadden expression on his former pupil's face.

He didn't know what to say, a bit taken back not only from hearing of the boy's death but seeing such an expression of Arthur's face; he barely showed such a human emotion. "I… I see."

"Dr. Edelstein, I came here on the grounds that I need your help for this."

"With what? Solving the murder? You know very well that I know nothing of solving a crime."

"It has nothing to do with solving his murder; it has to do with bringing him back from the dead." There was a loud thud sound as Roderick slammed his hands on the table, glaring at the younger man.

"Arthur! I have explained to you more then once that bringing the dead to life is the dream of a mad man!" He rarely raised his voice, seeing as it was not a proper thing to do, but the moment called for it.

"And I _am_ that mad man, dreaming to see his lover alive and well!" Arthur stood up, glaring just as deeply. There was a small gasp and both turned to see a young woman with long brunet hair looking at them, holding a tray in her hands.

The Austrian sighed softly, looking at the young woman. "Elizabeta, my dear, please leave me and Dr. Kirkland, I shall explain later." Her husband said softly and Elizabeta nodded, rather confused, and left the room. Roderick turned to look at the blond. "This is insane."

"I know it is, but it must be done. He did not deserve to die in such a manner when he had such a long life ahead of him."

"I doubt that is your only reason."

"I am doing this out of love." Saying it as if speaking of the weather, how dreadful.

"You're doing this because you think you can. You have always tried to find a way to stare God in the face, to be at the same level. You're doing this because you want to make that damned dream of yours a reality." Roderick rubbed his temple as he sat down in his chair.

Arthur looked at him and sat down, a calm expression returned to his face. "You are right, but I am right as well. Sir, I really am in need of your assistance, you are the expert on repairing humans when they are injured."

"Yes, when they are alive."

"But you also work on those who are dead. You cut up bodies."

"To study how things work, I am a man of science."

"I am aware of that. But please, I have never asked you for anything and I need you to help me. I have practiced on animals, I have had successes and I know that if I use those methods to bring them to life, I can do the same on a human."

Roderick sighed, knowing that he would be convinced to do this anyway. With a nod, he agreed to perform such an unholy act with the crazed man, even if he had a feeling it would only end up in tragedy at some point.

TBC

* * *

Why is Roderick in this? Because I believe that someone who is as talented with the piano as he would also be talented with surgical tools, plus I wanted someone sophisticated to be Arthur's mentor and Francis was out of the question.

Next chapter: Work on the repairs begin and how much deeper with Arthur sink?

Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

A word of caution for those who do not care for a man kissing a dead man, my apologizes, but it part of this story. Though it is nothing serious, such as full out necrophilia, just hinted at for I shall not write such a thing, yet.

Warning: minor necrophilia, cursing, not much else

This chapter hints at Ludwig's sin, you may take a guess at what it is if you'd like

On with the fic!

* * *

**The Man who would be God**

**Chapter Three**

* * *

Alfred F. Jones had always been curious of the world around him when he was a child, wondering how everything worked. He use to destroy things and then try to rebuild them, it was always interesting to do so. When he experimented on a dead bird, his interest in how life worked became his favorite obsession.

He ran away from home when his family discovered his interest, jumping on to the first boat that was leaving the port, he headed to England to escape their persecutions. After a month of living on the streets, he was discovered by Dr. Arthur Kirkland after he saw Alfred drawing on a brick wall. He watched the younger boy draw images of the human body and animals whose bodies seemed to function in the same fashion.

The blond took Alfred under his wing, teaching him everything he would need to know about the world of scientific knowledge.

At some point the two grew a different form of relationship that was not just master and student. They were already disliked; being in love with one another wasn't going to affect them in the least. The two picked up Ivan along the way before Arthur got the letter saying his brother died and they soon headed to Churchill.

A year after arriving in the town, Alfred was found murdered in a cemetery. His body is now in a marble tub of formaldehyde and his head is in a jar.

Said head had one eye open, devoid of any life as it stared at the back of the person who put it in, watching as he talked to two other people. "As you said Mr. Edelstein, his body will not survive in its condition, but would new parts and skin help?"

"Yes, if we can find fresh body parts that we will be needing to make the repairs. From what I have examined, his organs are not in a good condition and the areas that were cut are decayed and would cause an infection. Same with his head, what we need are fresh parts that are of the same size as Alfred, along with them being of the same blood type."

"I get body parts. Blood vill be problem." Ivan spoke up.

"Hmm… yes, that is a problem. But I believe that if we work fast, a month or so, this can work. I know where I can get the blood, but it will take time." Arthur stated, crossing his arms. He knew that he could get blood from a few sources around town, especially with Alfred's own brother. He'd just have to find a way to get it, either sneak into their homes at night or drain them during examinations since he was pretty much the town doctor.

Roderick nodded. "Time is not on our side, if we want to get this done right, we need to work fast but at the same time we need to work carefully. This is new for me but I will be able to help as best as I can."

"Dis is big problem. I can not vork vith here." Ivan sighed, knowing that he was not going to get many fresh bodies from the small town's cemetery.

"Then you might need to travel around, there are a lot of towns near us. Find out about funerals that have happened recently or will be happening. Do what you need to do." Arthur looked at his assistant who gave him a 'do you think I'm stupid' look.

"I knov job better den you sir." Ivan responded through a fake smile.

"I know that you do, I am just merely suggesting."

"Den don act like I not knov." With that, he turned and headed up the stairs, having grabbed his pipe and shovel, along with a bag. "Der vas funeral in town over. I start der." With that, he slammed the door shut and Arthur sighed.

"Sorry about that, sometimes Ivan gets defensive when he thinks you are insulting his methods or intelligence. He hit Alfred a few times for doing so, especially when Alfred would point out the way Ivan speaks English."

"Americans have no sense of decency." Roderick sighed, cleaning his glasses. "Continuing, have you discovered a method for jolting the heart, seeing as it is the most important part of keeping a human being alive?"

The blond doctor nodded. "Yes, I believe I know of the perfect way to start up a heart." A smirk formed on him lips.

"We shall use the power of God, of lightening."

* * *

"What parts do we need?"

"From what I've examined recently, we do need some new skin for where the wounds are, his left hand is damaged and will need new fingers, along with reconstruction of the bicep of his right arm. His organs that need replaced are his lungs, they were slashed when the he was cut, the heart is in a good condition though, and he might need a new stomach and liver. His neck will need repairing as well."

"Vhat else?"

"Well, we need skin for around his eye that was damaged, try and see if you can get a new eyeball as well just in case, blue would be best since that is his natural color. And a new brain would also be nice; his old one is probably ruined now."

"I get dim for you."

"Hold it Ivan; he doesn't need a new brain." Two sets of violet-eyes looked up at Arthur, watching him leave the table to go to a door against the wall. This is the room where Arthur kept his samples of animals and body parts. He came back a moment later, holding a jar with a brain within it.

"You… you have his brain?" Roderick stared at his former pupil, a bit shocked. Ivan blinked and tilted his head, curious about the object.

"Of course, the moment I saw the body lying on the ground I started calculating what I need to keep from being destroyed and the brain was my first priority. I cut it out shortly after they brought his body here, then I fixed up his head. If you look, you shall find the remnants of my work still along the hairline." He pointed to the jar on his desk, holding his dead lover's head.

"How macabre…" The Austrian frowned while Ivan laughed in demented joy.

"Hov funny! Master make me laugh."

Arthur only shrugged and placed the brain on the table covered in their notes and drawings. "Gentlemen, we are about to start something that will get us into more trouble then we need. We must agree to never let a single soul know what goes on in this room. If we tell, we shall be killed either by the people or by our own hands. We need to take our secret to our graves when the time comes."

"Ja."

"Da!"

"Yes. Let's get to work." With that, they started work on bringing Alfred to life.

* * *

Something was wrong, Ludwig frowned. He looked around at the old cemetery using the light of his lantern, seeing that nothing looked out of place but at the same time it seemed that something had happened here just recently, and he wasn't thinking about the recent murder.

"West, is something on your mind?" The blond turned to see his albino brother walk up to him, a little bird on his shoulder.

"Bruder, I thought you were in bed, it is late."

"I can not sleep when I know that you are awake; now tell me, what is wrong?"

Ludwig sighed and turned to face his brother completely. "Do you think… that the Doctor is up to something?"

"What, Kirkland? He is probably still grieving over that stupid boy. He just came back from London, did he not?"

"Yes, he was only gone for a few days, but have you noticed that he brought someone with him?"

"Well yes I noticed. He brought a damn Austrian here. What, you got a problem with him getting a new assistant?" Gilbert asked, crossing his arms. The younger brother shook his head.

"No, I just do not think that man is a new assistant. I think that Dr. Kirkland is up to something in that castle of his."

"Want me to check it out?"

"No, we wait until it becomes more serious." Gilbert was about to reply but he turned his head in the direction of the fields before blowing out the lantern. Ludwig was about to question him but he was shushed and pushed down to the ground. Looking in the direction that Gilbert was looking in, Ludwig saw a silhouette of someone in the moonlight, a faint sound of singing was heard.

"Is that not that strange Russian who works for Dr. Kirkland?" Ludwig asked quietly.

"Yes, that is him. What is that bastard doing up so late?"

"I do not know Bruder, should we follow?"

The red-eyed man nodded and started to follow after the Russian, keeping a distance away as his brother followed along. Hiding among bushes not too far from the castle, they saw Ivan walk up to the wooden door, a shovel in one hand and a burlap bag in the other, soaked in something dark.

"What…?" Gilbert hissed out but regretted it when Ivan whipped around, causing them to duck down. Looking through openings in the bushes, they saw him looking around in curiosity in the light of the torches on either side of the doors before he shrugged and opened the doors, walking inside.

Once the doors shut, Gilbert turned to this younger brother. "Did you see that?! The bag was soaked in blood! Human blood!"

"What makes you think it was human? It could have been a stray dog or some other animal. You know that they practice their experiments on animals. And what makes you believe it was blood?" Ludwig replied, giving the older of the two a look.

"That bag was too bulky to have been a stray dog West; I think they are doing something very insane in that castle. What if… what if they have finally figured out how to bring someone dead back to life?!" Gilbert replied, ignoring the second question.

Ludwig flicked Gilbert in the head. "Do not be so stupid, you know that is impossible."

"So says the man who once believed in God and the resurrection of Jesus." He regretted saying that, seeing his brother frown and turn his head away. "Sorry… I know that I helped… made you lose faith in…"

He was halted by a hand. "It is alright Bruder, I don't regret my decision." He patted the smaller German's head. "I just do not think that bringing the dead to life is what Dr. Kirkland is working on right now."

"We shall see on that."

* * *

It wasn't perfect, but it was the closest they were going to get.

Arthur smiled softly as he finished stitching Alfred's neck completely; it was the final touch to his body being repaired. Tomorrow was going to bring with it a large thunderstorm and they were going to use it to their advantage. There couldn't be a more perfect irony.

Pale fingers lightly touched the deadbolts on either side of the even paler neck. "Soon Alfred, soon…" He was alone in the lab, having let his two companions rest for the night.

He wanted to be alone with Alfred, just the two of them.

"My boy, I do believe I've gone mad…" Arthur spoke softly, touching down the cold chest, feeling the stitches under his finger tips. He smirked lightly, remembering the feeling of warmth that always radiated from Alfred, the way his heart beat fast when they were together in bed. He couldn't wait to experience those feelings again.

Leaning down, he kissed the cold lips, glad that he had cleaned the head of the preservative that it had been kept in. He kissed softly before making the kiss become hard, rougher, wanting nothing more for the moment that he could do this when those same lips would kiss back.

"I don't believe… I know I have gone mad, with you to blame…" He kissed along the jaw and down the neck before he sucked on one of the bolts. "And frankly I don't give a damn…"

He knew it, he was insane, and he was excited by a still, dead corpse. But tomorrow, it would be a moving, alive corpse.

TBC

* * *

Umm… I have nothing to say.

Next chapter: Alive… ALIVE!!!

Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

It's rather… pathetic to say this in a story like this, but yes, I'm alive.

And I bring with me the new chapter.

Warnings: reanimation of a corpse, kissing a dead person (Alfred is still not alive completely, just… stuck in limbo), Ludwig's secret is hinted at AGAIN (shit, I made it the most obvious thing in the world with what I had Gilbert say last chapter. Okay, whoever is the first to get it gets a one-shot in their honor or fanart or somethin' at this point I don't care)

Anyway, on with the fic!

* * *

**The Man who would be God**

**Chapter Four**

* * *

Roderick Edelstein was a well rounded man. He came from a long line of Austrian doctors and musicians, both elements he became masters in. He was always quiet and kept to himself, preferring to work alone to get the job done.

That was until he met a beautiful girl named Elizabeta who had moved to Austrian side of the Austro-Hungarian nation. At first he thought nothing of her; she was strange, dressed similar to a boy, a carried around a frying pan that she used to hit boys in the neighborhood, especially a white-haired boy who had family living in the town Roderick lived in.

After she grew up a bit and turned into a beautiful woman, Roderick saw another side of her that interested him. Elizabeta Héderváry was smart and elegant, as well as play the violin was perfection. His heart was stolen by the Hungarian and he asked for her hand in marriage. Their families disapproved the marriage so the two ran away to London to be married.

Roderick became a professor at the university, and there he met a strange student with a dark vibe that seemed to threaten those around him. Roderick watched at the student progressed and became top of his class; it was then that he took Arthur Kirkland under his wing.

Now the musician of the medical world would be under the wing of his pupil as they prepared for the even that was only moments away.

...

Ivan finished hooking up the rigging that was connected to the ceiling and the wooden plank they had set up. When the time was right, Ivan would raise the plank up to the hole in the ceiling, Alfred would be exposed to the lighting which would then start his heart. Said body was now being pumped with the blood that Arthur had carefully collected, once he finished he would go to the roof and attach metal rods and clamps to Alfred's bolts.

Roderick stood by, watching the work, he was to make sure that their calculations were correct, seeing as he is the perfectionist of the three.

"Done! Ve raise Alfred now, da?" Ivan asked with a smile as he stood near the crank.

Arthur nodded. "It depends, Roderick, are the calculations ready?" He got a nodded and he turned to Ivan. "Don't raise him until I give the signal." He grabbed the proper items he needed and put a hood over his head, rushing out of the room. He was about to the front door when he heard someone walking in the halls, turning, he spotted Elizabeta.

"Doctor? It is so late, are you three still working?" She asked quietly. Roderick was keeping her in the dark about the experiment, he was planning on leaving her in London but he didn't have the heart to do such a thing.

"Yes we are, but soon we shall be finished so please return to your bed my dear. Now if you'll excuse me." He pushed open the doors, leaving the confused woman in his wake. The storm was starting, there was no rain as of the moment, and the sound of thunder hurt his ears, but he had a mission to fulfill.

"Soon Alfred, soon…" He found area where his lab was kept and carefully got up onto the protruding section of building that stuck three feet from the ground. He walked along the roof and up to the caged opening. "Lift him up!" He ordered and watched at the platform was raised.

After it was close enough, Arthur ordered Ivan to stop. Looking through the barrier, Arthur smiled slightly at the body before taking the clamps and reaching through the bars, he attached them to the bolts on Alfred's neck. The rods were set at an angle and with that finished; Arthur moved a distance away from the opening. Lighting was starting to strike, and one good bolt struck the rods. Arthur had turned away just in time to miss the blinding light.

He jumped from the roof and ran back to the entrance, bursting through the doors and to his lap where he found Ivan lowering the platform. He ran up to it just as it came down to their level. Small jolts of lighting were appearing on the body but only lasted a second, nothing looked damaged.

But Alfred wasn't moving.

Arthur felt nothing as he watched, his eyes blank. Did… did he fail? Was all that work for nothing? He walked over and put on rubber gloves, removing the clamps without a word. The other two just watched him, not sure what to do. Once Arthur put away to clamps he looked at Alfred, brushing some bangs from his face but paused. He felt… warmer.

Blinking, he leaned down and placed his head over Alfred's heart, hearing some faint inside. "A… a heartbeat! He's alive! ALIVE! I have entered God's domain and have controlled it! I have brought a dead man to life!" He laughed, his voice almost being drowned out by the storm.

A sudden gasping sound interrupted the moment. "Look!" Ivan pointed and Alfred turned, seeing Alfred mouth had opened and he was taking in precious gulps of long lost oxygen, his hands were twitching a bit, almost like he was starting to have seizure. Arthur moved closer taking one of those hands into his own. "Oh my sweet Alfred, you have returned." He held the hand tightly, feeling only a small amount of warmth.

Alfred continued to gasp for air until he let out what sounded like a tormented animal, releasing its death rattle. Roderick grabbed Arthur and pulled him back, eyes wide in fear as Alfred continued to make such a horrible scream, his hands gripping the platform. He started to push himself up, body stiff from the stiffness it had been stuck in for so long.

There were cracking sounds as the living corpse moved his arms, once still bones and muscles were now working again. When he moved the rest of his body there were more cracking sounds, until he twist his neck, making a loud snap. He was now facing them, eyes still closed, the screaming had finally stopped, his mouth closed.

No one dared to move or speak, they didn't know what would happen if they did. After a moment the three jumped with Alfred's eyes opened, one eye was clouded, a green-blue tint. The other was the same as that of a living man, the same shade it had always been for him. His eyes had locked onto the blond man in front of him and he opened his mouth again.

"… aa…" He couldn't get much out, his throat was so dry from death and from that strange scream he had released. Arthur moved away from Roderick and walked over to Alfred.

"Alfred…?" He stepped closer and placed a hand on his face. Alfred shivered from the touch and looked right at Arthur with his mismatched eyes. "Alfred my boy, please tell me it's you."

He only got a small nod. "… Aah…" He tried to speak again; once more there was nothing but a scratchy reply. Arthur placed a finger to his lips, shushing him.

"There is no need to speak; you have just been through so much lately. But you are back and we can continue living with one another." Arthur's eyes were strange, still holding insanity within their emerald depths.

"Ivan," Arthur turned to look at the Russian, "help me get Alfred off the table, I shall be bringing him to his room now where he can sleep." Ivan was hesitant, having not liked how Alfred had awaken but kept his mouth shut and his thoughts to himself as he carefully helped Alfred down, not liking how he felt like a dying man.

Alfred stumbled, body weak and stiff still. Arthur carefully helped him out of the lap and up the stairs to the boy's room, not noticing the looks that Roderick and Ivan had on their faces.

Once in the room, Alfred was placed on the bed. Arthur smiled and leaned down to kiss his head. "I have missed you so much Alfred, you have left me alone." He then connected their lips, kissing the once dead man and enjoying that fact that Alfred kissed him back. It only lasted for a few moments before Alfred pulled back and looked himself over, frowning and looking confused.

Arthur frowned as well. "You were attacked; it took a while to repair you." He didn't want to tell Alfred that he had died a horrible death; he was just going to keep that information to himself because eh wasn't sure how Alfred would react to finding out that he not only died but had become Arthur's greatest experiment.

* * *

It was dawn when Alfred awoke. He sat up in bed, finding himself to be alone; he remembered everything that had happened last night after he had opened his eyes. Arthur had brought him back here and kissed him a few times before leaving to let him sleep. He wasn't tired at the moment and got up to find something to eat and drink. He fumbled for his glasses, finding them on the stand near his bed and placed them on his face.

He frowned when he noticed that he could only see through one eye, how annoying. Alfred got out of bed and carefully walked to his wardrobe, he was still having trouble with moving it seemed. He's had have to ask Arthur how long he had been in his coma. After putting on some clothing, Alfred left the room and headed to the kitchen, smelling something rather good coming from the kitchen.

He saw a young woman standing at the stove, making what smelt like oatmeal. He licked his lips and walked a little closer, curiosity making him wonder who she was. Did Arthur finally hire someone to cook for them, because he finally realized that he can not cook to save his life?

The woman turned when she felt that someone was watching her and was about to say something when she screamed in pure fear. Alfred jumped back, a bit surprised by the reaction but then looked on in fear as she held a knife in her hands. "Stay back!" She yelled in an accented English.

"Ah..!" His throat was still useless at this point; he really needed something to drink to help it. They both turned when someone came into the kitchen, Roderick was standing there looking surprised. Alfred remembered the man and smiled at him before turning back to the scary woman.

"Elizabeta!" Roderick walked over and started to speak to her in another language, one that Alfred didn't know. She was talking back in the same tongue and still holding the knife until Roderick spoke in a softer tone and she turned, looking at Alfred before looking back at Roderick. Sighing, Elizabeta turned to Alfred.

"I am sorry; you have frightened me for I have never seen you before." She stated and Alfred shrugged his reply for 'it was alright'. He turned to the sink, finding a basin of water. He poured himself a glass and took a long drink, a content smile on his face.

"M-much… bet-better…" He said, his voice was weak and scratchy but at least it wasn't dry.

"How are you feeling Alfred?" Roderick asked.

"Still stiff." He replied, taking another drink. "Can I eat?"

Roderick took a moment to think, well, he wasn't leaking anywhere so that meant his organs were functioning from what he could tell. He gave a simple nod and Alfred grinned, going over to see if Elizabeta was done making the oatmeal. Deep purple-eyes watched the living corpse, analyzing his moves.

He wasn't sure he could really trust Alfred at the moment, what he did when he took his first gulp of air, that horrible sound; it shook him to his core. He felt that what he heard was the sound of a demon, that Alfred was no longer human but something so… unholy.

Was this God's revenge for stepping into his domain, a reanimated corpse and a young man's insane obsession for him and for science?

Sometimes Roderick questioned the morals that he believed in, and he didn't like it.

* * *

"Can I go outside?"

"No you can not Alfred."

"Why not?"

"Because you are still healing from your injuries. If I were to let you out, then your stitches could open or you could get an infection."

Alfred frowned, he had been awake for three days and it was getting on his nerves. He was not someone who enjoyed staying inside like this; he wasn't a shut in like Arthur was. He felt the real reason Arthur didn't want him to go outside because of how he looked, covered in scars and stitches. When he had first seen himself he was frightened and furious, he demanded to know what happened but Arthur told him that he had been attacked and nothing more.

He did not ask about it anymore, knowing Arthur was able to keep his mouth seal shut no matter what Alfred did to get him to tell him. With a sigh, he left the lab and went upstairs, spotting his favorite seat in the castle.

It was a simple window seat, nothing fancy, but it had a beautiful view of the landscape that was away from the village, he could see the old church from there along with the fields and rolling hills. It reminded him of sites he saw on his travels in America, a reminder of his old home, before he met Arthur who became his new home.

Alfred touched the cool glass, looking out and spotted Gilbert who was holding an ax in his hand, he was probably returning home. Mix-matched eyes watched as Gilbert walked over to Ludwig who was leaving the old church. Arthur had told Alfred once that Ludwig only went there to think, he didn't go there to pray or run the place anymore. He watched them carefully seeing that there were standing close, speaking to each other.

His eyes widened a bit when he spotted red-eyes looking over at the castle, looking right at the window, at him. He couldn't help but watch as Gilbert's face showed something that looked like shook, the albino German turning to his brother and saying something before pointing to the window, with that Alfred turned away.

Glancing, he saw that Gilbert was talking to Ludwig who only shrugged and patted his head, saying something in reply. He watched the two leave and he felt something was wrong, why did Gilbert look as if he saw a ghost?

* * *

TBC

Alfred is alive once more, but what will happen next to our strange little group?

Bad stuff.

Next chapter: Matthew discovers that his brother's body is missing and informs an investigator from London to search for it. Arthur shall have none of that.

Lemon next chapter (hopefully)

Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Here it is, chapter five of The Man who would be God.

I finally decided how this story will end, especially after watching a show in Chiller about a real-life man who tried to bring the dead to life; it was so fucking cool that it helped me come up with the end.

Sadly a lot of you will probably be pissed at me for what will happen. Oh, and for the ending to work, this story takes place in the late 1700s rather then in the early 1700s like I had planned.

Anyway, a few people figured out what Ludwig's little secret is but the first to get it was Doujima who will receive a nice little prize for getting it right. Doujima, just pick whatever you want done and I'll see what I can do.

Warnings: cussing, necrophilia (Alfred may be alive but he is still dead) and UK/US pr0n, sorry, if you don't like this pairing then I apologize but I don't know if a dead guy can really bone a living guy

OC names for nations: Belle (Belgium) Sven (Netherlands) Liam (Ireland, in this story, he is not Arthur's brother) My apologies on the accents.

On with the fic!

* * *

**The Man who would be God**

**Chapter five**

* * *

Ludwig Beilschmidt was a German immigrant from a small town in Bavaria. He had spent most of his life with just his father and his brother in the town, working in the church his father was reverend in.

He had always been a good boy, doing as he was told, never talking back, obeying the rules, and having a strong belief in God. But an incident caused said belief to become a little weak. When the church, his home, caught on fire, his father and a few people inside died, including a little girl of six years and an infant.

No one knew what started the fire; the town later found out that a few other churches in the country side were burned down as well, only their church had a body count. Ludwig and Gilbert moved to Austria, staying with a man and woman they had known for years since the family they had that lived in the nation had moved away without telling them.

They would follow the couple to England, leaving them in London to move to a small town called Churchill that reminded them of home. Ludwig became the pastor there, continuing his father's career for him. Gilbert wanted no part in it, having lost faith in God when he saw the charred remains of that little girl and the baby.

Life was enjoyable until Ludwig had nightmares, dealing with the fire and had a feeling that God did that on purpose, an arsonist was not to blame, it was God. Gilbert would comfort him every time and Ludwig would feel better.

The warmth of his only family and the comfort lead to the bond between the German and his faith in the Lord break during a night of passion with his own flesh and blood.

He resigned, telling the village a lie. Saying that the memories of the fire made his fear for the town's safety, saying the old church wasn't safe, or something along those lines, that was four years ago, he could not remember what he had told them.

A young Spaniard took his job, he didn't mind doing so.

Gilbert and Ludwig never speak a word of what they do, they only keep to themselves. They are left alone in the old church that is there home, they are at peace in the place they live in, even if Ludwig sometimes begs for forgiveness without his brother knowing.

…

A knock is heard on the old wooden doors, taking Ludwig out of his day dreaming. Standing, he walking to the door and is surprised to see someone that, for just a brief moment, looks like Alfred. "Herr, how can I help you?" He knew this boy, the one who worked as a tailor and whose name people would forget.

"Umm… I am sorry to bother you upon this day…" He was very quiet, making it slightly difficult for Ludwig to understand him.

"It is alright, what can I do for you?"

"Ah, you see… I had entered the cemetery to pay my dear departed brother a small visit, eh, and… when I arrived I had saw that the ground had been disturbed. I was wondering if something had happened to my brother's grave in the past while. You live close by, have you seen anything?"

Ludwig shook his head at the boy. "Nein, I have not seen anything happening in the cemetery, but if it will put your mind at ease, I shall see if something has happened."

The boy's lilac eyes lit up slightly. "Oh thank you kind Reverend."

The title made the taller blond frown. "Bitte, do not call me that, that is not my title anymore."

"Oh, sorry, eh." The other replied. Ludwig nodded before turning, calling his brother's name and asking for him to come downstairs with a shovel or two. He heard some mild curse words and some metallic clacking sounds along with heavy foot falls. A moment later his brother descended a stairway, two shovels in hand.

"Let's get this over with." He grumbled and followed the two blonds to the cemetery. Once there, they saw that the soil was misplaced, as if someone had reburied the grave in a rush.

The German and Prussian men looked at one another before beginning to dig. It took a while but they soon hit Alfred's coffin and opened it, eyes widening and the dead man's brother gasped.

"He's gone!"

* * *

The loud clacking of wheels on the dirt road kept a young Italian from sleeping, which was bothersome to him since he was being kept from enjoying a nice siesta. He let out a soft sound, the strange curl on the side of his head bouncing as he tried to sit still, not wanting to look improper in the eyes of his boss.

"Feliciano, stop making such odd sounds, it's improper." Brown-eyes blinked, looking over at the man who spoke. The Frenchman before him was giving him a look and he frowned a bit.

"Sorry Inspector… but I am so tired, I did not get my siesta today…" Feliciano pouted a bit.

"Vous pouvez dormir plus tard mon garçon. But for now, we are just outside of the town and I need you awake." The inspector replied, seeing Churchill outside of his window in the carriage they road in. "Vash," He called, "you can stop now."

The carriage came to a slow halt on the outside limits of the city and a young man with blond hair and cold green-eyes stepped down and walked to the door, opening it. He kept his mouth shut and his eyes focused on any threats as the inspector and his assistant stepped out.

"Vee~ such a small town!" Feliciano commented as he looked around but spotted two people coming over, a young woman with a hairband and a rather tall fellow with a scar on his forehead.

"Are you the officer from the city?" The girl asked, her accent showing she was not from here.

The inspector smirked and bowed, kissing her hand and making her blush. "Oui my dear, I am Inspector Francis Bonnefoy." He smiled and winked, ignoring the annoyed eye twitch that the man behind the woman gave him.

"Charmed, I am Belle, this is my brother Sven. You have come to investigate the missing body, yes?" The girl, Belle, asked as she looked at the three newcomers.

"Ah, si. The letter sent to us said that a body was missing. Normally we would not investigate such a crime, seeing as how missing bodies happen often..." Feliciano stated but Francis continued.

"But because the missing body was a victim of a murder who is terrorizing the country side, it's best we inspect to make sure that the body in question was not taken by the criminal."

"Hmm, ja, vell, can I show you to da inn mein zuster und I own? You may stay der vhile you are here." Sven stated, his accent much stronger then his sister's, probably not much of an English speaker from what Francis and Feliciano could tell. The three men nodded and followed the two blonds who entered a small inn/ pub, seeing a tall man at the counter of the pub, cleaning a glass.

"Well, nice to see some guest, haven' had some in quite a while, eh." His Irish accent was rather strong.

"Vash, take our bags to the room, will you?" Francis asked his other assistant who only nodded and took their bags, following the Dutchman. Francis went to the counter and sat at it. "Do you have anything to drink?"

"Beer and water, take ya pick."

"Water would be fine."

The Irishman nodded and filled two glasses with water, handing them to Francis and Feliciano. "Name's Liam, now, you two is the officers that Matthew sent a letter to, aye?" Liam got two nods in reply. "I'm sure ye want some questions answered, am I right?"

Again, he got two nods. "Aye, best to get down to business, I don't know much on the dead lad, just that he works for some crazy loon up in the ol' Kirkland place. Alfred twas his name, me thinks. Yes, that's the dead boy's name! I remember because I called him Alice when he first came here!" The man laughed, slapping the counter a few times.

"Do you know why he was murdered?" Francis asked, seeing that Liam was calming down just a bit.

"Nye, never was one to know much on the whole thing, barely anyone does. Ya see here, in your big cities a murder would be solved fast, but here, we have nye an officer nor a sheriff. We take care of ourselves. Alfred was killed, that's all I know."

Feliciano frowned a little. "How was he killed?"

Liam thought for a moment. "If I remember correctly, from what that weird man Gilbert told me, he was cut up like a fallen tree bein' turned into fire wood. He said it twas a really horrible sight, blood and whatnot, his head was cut off an' he was almost to peices. Glad I didn' see it. Poor Toris did and he's been scared shitless since then, must have been quite a sight, eh?"

Francis tapped his chin in thought, frowning as he did so. "Juste comme le repos il semble… The letter I was given had only said so much, do you know where Matthew Jones lives by any chance?"

The Irishman nodded and gave them the directions. After they paid for the water, they left for Matthew's home.

* * *

The room was filled with heavy breathing; small moans were doubled by the echoing of the stone walls. Alfred's breath was shaky as he felt soft lips touch his chilled, pale neck. Arthur skillfully kissed down his neck, licking around the stitching and bolts that Alfred never questioned.

The wet, pink tongue licked around one of the bolts and a loud gasp came from the once-dead man. "A-Arthur..! Not there…!" He shivered but his plea was ignored as Arthur did it again, even sucking on them. "Stop..! I will release early if you keep that up..!"

"I want to please you Alfred, it has been so long…" Arthur spoke into his ear, giving the shell a tender kiss before going to kiss those cold lips that he seemed to enjoy just as much as he did when they were warm.

"A-Arthur…" Alfred panted, reaching out and placing a hand on his master's back, going low to grab his ass, giving a good squeeze, making Arthur yelp.

"Damnit boy, do not squeeze me so hard!" He barked at the younger man before returning to kiss his lips and then his neck once more, enjoying the delicious sounds he heard, feeling himself become hard just from the simple actions and sounds.

A soft chuckle came from the doctor. "Let us play a little before we begin…" He mumbled, pulling down Alfred's trousers, seeing the erect piece of Alfred's anatomy that was still an original bit of the boy. As if he could replace such a magnificent organ.

Leaning down, he gave a small lick, feeling that it was warm but not hot like it should be, though Arthur didn't mind, he was still going to enjoy this. He gave a few more licks, going up and down the shaft and getting it nice and wet before enveloping the head with his warm mouth.

Alfred moaned a bit, bucking into the wet cavern. He gripped the sheets of the bed, saying his master's name in a way that had Arthur touching himself a bit, pumping his own hard cock. The wonderful torment only lasted so long; Arthur pulled his mouth away with a wet 'smack' and smirked at the sight before him.

His beautiful assistant, lying on the sheets covered in a bit of sweat, his pale body almost having a lovely shade of peach to it that would show how alive he really was. His stitches were so sensitive that Arthur couldn't resist reaching out and lightly touching them, watching Alfred squirm in pleasure.

"So beautiful, so alive…" He practically purred as he stuck two fingers into Alfred mouth, making him suck on them. "I can't wait to see how much you move when I'm inside you… I want to see how everything works…"

Alfred blinked in his lustful daze, what was Arthur taking about? His thoughts were abandoned when Arthur removed his fingers and shoved one inside Alfred, a loud yelp came from the boy.

Arthur abused him with his finger, even adding a second one before removing them and flipping Alfred onto his stomach, the boy was still a bit out of it from the pleasure he was receiving to even notice. Arthur raised Alfred's hips into the air before removing his own pants completely, tossing them to the side. Positioning himself, he slowly entered the head inside of the prepared hole, then shoving himself inside at such a quick pace he slammed into Alfred's pleasure point and the sandy-blond saw stars.

He was shaking from his nerves acting up like they were on fire that made them feel wonderful, Alfred didn't notice how his body twitched and shook which each thrust Arthur performed, all he knew was that he was practically in some sort of wonderful heaven.

Soon it all ended in a shower of white, Alfred released himself, making him tighten around Arthur. This caused him to groan and release as well, feeling Alfred up before pulling out and sitting back, panting hard, looking at the still-shaking dead man who collapsed on the bed.

Arthur smirked, licking his lips at the sight. "Perfect, just perfect." The scene was interrupted by a knock at the door, making Arthur glare at it. "What?" He barked.

"Sir, der is strange man at door. He vant see you." Ivan's voice came from the other side.

Arthur blinked, raising a thick eyebrow. Who would dare to come to the castle at this time of night, especially when he was having time alone with his dear experiment/lover? Putting his pants back on and straightening out his clothing, he left Alfred alone in the room and went to the front doors, seeing Ivan there and two men.

"Bonjour, I am Inspector Francis Bonnefoy, and you are Dr. Kirkland, oui? May I ask you some questions on Alfred F. Jones?"

TBC

* * *

Short lemon, sorry, I'm tired and I have school tomorrow. And yes, Arthur gets a hard-on from corpses and watching his experiments squirm.

Okay, Matthew meeting our inspectors will be next chapter, just to show you what happened there.

Next chapter: Arthur and Francis meet and things do not end well

The French that is spoken is translated as: 'You can sleep later my boy' and 'Just like the rest it seems…'

BTW, the murder is just some made up person, not really important anymore, I guess.

I just added those other three because I felt the need to include some rarely used characters for this story. Thank my sister for Ireland's name.

Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Next chapter is going to be a thousand times better then this one, I promise. This one is a fuckin' filler it seems, but it does have a lot of pissed off Arthur in it so I'm happy.

Warning: cussing, character death, mentions of sex (from the first chapter)

A few new characters will appear, just mentioned though, they will make live appearances later

These character introductions at the beginning of the chapters probably will continue, I just like establishing where the characters come from and what they have do with the story.

/ translation from German /

OC name for a character: Michelle Sey, (Seychelles)

On with the fic!

* * *

**The Man who would be God**

**Chapter Six**

**

* * *

**

Francis Bonnefoy originally had no interest in working with the law. He actually had dreams of becoming a poet or a baker, two of his hobbies that he would enjoy having as careers in his life.

It was those hobbies, passions, which lead to him finding his one true love. Sure, he had never imagined himself ever finding love or settling down in his life, Francis had always been a bit of a ladies man, dating here and there or just enjoying what the night life had to offer in the big cities of France, Italy, England, and a few other locations. He even had a few one-nights with men but he still preferred women.

Though one day he had spotted the most beautiful young lady he had ever seen.

She was of a dark complexion, though not as dark as the people of the African colonies. She was a girl from an island, one of the French own to be exact. She had long brown hair that was put into two pigtails, held in place by string. The first thing Francis did after he saw here was go to a store that sold fabrics.

The next day he spotted the girl, she was selling flowers to ladies and young children. Walking up to her, he smiled and handed her two silk ribbons of a lovely red shade. She was so happy that she even offered to let Francis tie them in her hair.

He learned her name, Michelle Sey, so wonderful it sounded.

Everyday he would bring her treats, little cakes and pastries he had baked and she loved each and every one of them, especially his strawberry ones. He read Michelle poetry he wrote and in one, he asked her to date him. She smiled and took the offer without hesitation.

A year would pass before he gave her another poem, one asking her to marry him. Again, she replied with a yes and a smile, no hesitation.

They married and lived happily, expecting a child.

They never saw the child born alive.

Francis came home to find that he had been robbed of some of his possessions but they did not matter, he had been robbed of things more valuable then simple objects. Michelle had been raped and murdered; their child had died in the process, a double murder.

Francis had almost gone mad trying to get the police in Paris to help find who did this, he wanted justice! But no one did a thing; they said they could not return what was stolen from his house. He had almost punched the sergeant, he did not care for the objects that were taken, he cared more, much more, about his wife and child who had died!

He turned away from them, solving the murder on his own. He left Paris, France all together. Francis arrived in London, lonely and upset over his now-pointless life. But here, here he found a calling.

If he was able to solve the murder, then he could solve others. The blond man joined the London police, soon becoming head inspector with his two assistances at his side to help him.

Now he was not only investigating a string of murders, but a kidnapping as well in a little town called Churchill.

…

"Bonjour, I am Inspector Francis Bonnefoy, and you are Dr. Kirkland, oui? May I ask you some questions on Alfred F. Jones?"

Arthur stared at the Frenchman, his eyes slowly narrowing and the green turning a forest shade in anger. Who had the nerve to call an inspector to his town, sending this… _frog_ to his home! When he found out who did such a thing…

"I am sorry that you came all this way but please get the hell out of my home." He said in the most polite voice he could muster. Francis seemed a bit offended by such words but did not make a move to head toward the door.

"I am sorry for the unexpected visit Dr. Kirkland, but I am here to ask you of some questions, it will not take long." Francis replied, smiling at the Brit whose fists were tightening, Arthur could feel his fingernails dig into the skin of his palms.

Arthur could tell that the inspector had noticed this but he made no mention of it, probably sees this often with people that he had disturbed.

He had a feeling that this man was not going to be leaving his home until he got some answers out of Arthur, so the doctor decided to play host and make sure this went by fast. "Ivan, be a dear and make us some tea for out guests." He hissed through clenched teeth before looking at the Russian and mumbled something that only he could hear.

'I know you want to, but do not poison them.' Is what he had said. Ivan pouted but nodded and headed to the kitchen.

Turning to Francis and the brunet that was with him, Arthur motioned for them to follow him to another room. Opening a door, they were lead to a room that was decorated in a way that it looked like a drawing room. "Please have a seat and I shall be with you in a minute."

"Vee~ Okay." The brunet nodded and Francis nodded as well before Arthur closed the door and stomped off upstairs, seeing Alfred was sleeping soundly in bed, just where Arthur had left him. He smiled lightly and walked over, pulling the sheets over the sleeping boy.

"Such a troublesome child, you will catch cold if not properly covered." He mumbled to himself and kissed Alfred head, hearing a small sound come from the boy. Arthur left the room and went to the kitchen to see that Ivan was pouring hot water into prepared tea cups.

"I do not like dis sir." Ivan said, not even looking up.

Arthur crossed his arms and sighed. "I do not like the situation either Ivan, but we can not seem suspicious. He is asking of Alfred and if he so much as catches a single bit of information on the boy, a simple passing of words or avoiding a question and or subject, then all is lost."

"Sir, shall I hide Alfred? Be for best, da?" Ivan asked as he walked over with the tray.

"Yes, but Alfred is sleeping, as long as we keep the door to the room locked, then they will not know he is here." Arthur took the tray from the Russian before telling him to lock the door and return to the lab to hide evidence, just in case.

* * *

"Sorry it took so long, my assistant needed my help, I hope the tea is to your liking." Arthur stated as he entered the room, seeing that the inspector and his lackey were still where he had left them. Taking a quick scan of the room, nothing had been disturbed.

He placed the tray down and earned and 'merci' and 'grazie' from the two before taking a seat in front of them. "Mind telling me what it is that you would like to know of Mr. Jones?" The doctor asked, taking a sip of his tea.

Francis cleared his throat a bit, watching Arthur. "Hm, oui, on to business." The Italian next to him pulled a small leather-bond book from his pocket and a bit of granite to write. "Dr. Kirkland, I have interviewed a few people in this little town that know you well enough to be of interest and they all informed me that you are the one who was closest to Mr. Jones, even more so then his brother."

Arthur looked at him before taking another sip. "Yes, I was his employer, master if you will. He was my assistant and student, helping me with my experiments." Green-eyes went over to look at the brunet, watching him write his words. "Sir, if you are going to be here, tell me your name. It is rude to remain nameless to your host."

The boy jumped at the sudden words addressed to him and blushed. "Oh, sorry doctor, I am Feliciano Vargas."

"Are you related to Lovino Vargas, the one who works at the church with the new reverend, Antonio was it?" He earned a nod in reply. "Thought so, you look alike. But carrying on, Alfred was my student as I stated. He and I were working on biological experiments with my right-hand man Ivan, the other man you had met at the door."

"Where is he now?" Francis asked, taking a drink of his own tea.

"He is in the lab, I had been working before you had arrived and I asked for him to finish with what I had been working on so I may answer your questions." Arthur replied calmly. "What would you like to know?"

"What had happened before Alfred had died?"

Arthur looked at the two of them and sighed. "I'd rather not think of that night, but as a proper gentleman I may as well tell you. Alfred and I had been working on getting an organ to start up."

_We got it to do so, both his and mine. _

"For you see, we experiment on how the body works, part of our jobs."

_We were going to make love. _

"After a bit we got it to work up but only for a moment and we recorded the information."

_I took him, it lasted as long as it usually does, I remember that night and all others clearly. I never let those memories die, I enjoy remembering them._

"After we finished, I was heading for bed and he told me he was going to take a walk like he normally does."

_Alfred wanted to take a walk like he always does; I was left to wait with a broken promise in my head of his return._

Feliciano stopped writing for a moment, waiting to see if Arthur was going to continue or if his boss was going to ask another question, which he did. "And what happened after that?"

"I woke up the next morning to find he had not returned like he normally did."

_I waited all night and never saw him return. _

"When I waited a little while longer I became angry, believing that he had gotten lost or got locked out once again."

_I was scared that he might be hurt but mad that there was no sign of him. _

"A knock at the door alerted me and when I answered, a man name Toris informed me that something terrible had happened. My student had been murdered."

_My lover, my sweet boy, my Alfred, he had been taken from me._

"I thought it was a lie."

_I wanted to die. _

"I went to see if it was true and I saw the body."

_I lost my mind at the sight. _

"A week passed before he was buried in the cold ground, the last time I had or will ever see of him."

_That is a lie; he is in his room now, sleeping, covered in scars of his murder and my work on him, to bring him to life once more. _

The room was silent, except for the small 'vee' that came from the Italian. "Anything else you would like me to answer?" Arthur asked to break the silence. He hated silence, it was horrible.

Francis frowned and thought. "Are you aware of his body missing?"

Arthur nodded. "Yes, I was informed by his brother, I even saw the empty coffin for myself. Not even two months have passed and already his body is disturbed."

"What do you think of the situation?"

"I am not sure, it could be a trick to mess with the town, with Matthew, or I. Though, I have heard of grave robbers, taking fresh or recent bodies to sell to doctors and universities, which could be the problem at hand."

The older blond nodded at this, taking another drink of his tea. "That is a theory, especially with the recent body snatchings across the land in the past few weeks. Seems that bodies are either stolen whole or parts are missing."

"Horrible."

"Oui, but…" Francis eyed Arthur; the Brit felt a cold shiver run down his spine at the way the man looked at him, as if trying to read his mind, soul. "It seems that there are rumors of you experimenting of bodies or so I've heard."

"Please, I do not steal the bodies of humans. I do my work on animals, thinks people do not worry about." Arthur replied, folding his hands in his lap. This man… he was going to be a thorn in Arthur's side.

"Well then, just to be sure, I'll need to see your lab." Green-eyes widened, only for a moment.

"If that is what you wish." Arthur stood and motioned for the other two to follow him. Hopefully Ivan had cleared up anything that would get them in trouble…

He walked them to the laboratory, where he allowed the inspector and his lackey to look around. Arthur was relieved that all the notes had been put away, kept in a special drawer that only Arthur had the key to. The body parts had been cleared away weeks ago, no longer needed, thrown into the woods for wolves to enjoy.

Francis and Feliciano found nothing of interest, though they were disturbed by the animal parts that Arthur kept in clear jars of formaldehyde. He was about to make them leave the castle but something was heard, a door slam.

"Was that your assistant?" Feliciano asked, but he did not receive an answer from Arthur, they heard Ivan in the kitchen, the sound came from upstairs. Before Arthur could come up with an excuse, Francis ran upstairs and found one door closed, the door that lead to the room Alfred was in.

Arthur felt his heart beating rapidly as he went upstairs, seeing Francis open the door. 'Oh God…!' He thought that this was going to be the end, for not only Alfred but for himself. But he stopped when Francis shrugged.

"Only the wind. Doctor, you need to close your windows or something, that had given my quite the fright." Arthur looked into the room, the curtains in front of the window moved in the breeze and he let out the breath he had been holding.

"Yes, my apologies."

* * *

Alfred sat on the roof; he had heard voices and had gotten a warning from Ivan that some men that shouldn't be trusted were in the castle. He decided to hide on the roof until the coast was clear.

He scanned with his one good eye at the gates, waiting for the strangers to leave. Why did Ivan tell him to hide? Was it because of how he looked? He had frightened Elizabeta, still frightened her.

Alfred also frightened himself, seeing the large scar on his face and neck when he had seen his reflection. He was unsure of what had happened or why his eye was such a strange shade of blue, but he felt that if he asked he would receive no reply.

Looking at the ground from his perch, he saw Roderick and Elizabeta walking down the trail that lead to the village, they were returning from purchasing food. He watched them but looked up when he heard someone yell.

"Roderick!" Alfred spotted Gilbert running toward the Austrian and his wife, he didn't seem happy. The albino man came to a halt, his back to Alfred, he started to speak and German and the living corpse didn't understand.

/ What the hell are you doing here? Are you the damn Austrian that is working with the crazy Kirkland! /

Roderick seemed unhappy with this. / Gilbert, I did not expect to see you again after you ran away with your brother and away from London. /

/ Ludwig and I needed to get away from the damn city; you know Ludwig is uncomfortable in places like that. Now tell me, why the hell are you working for Kirkland? /

/ Gilbert, calm down. / Elizabeta glared at the Prussian man, making him back off slightly.

Gilbert glared at the both of them. / What the hell is going on in that castle? Is Kirkland and that fucking Russian up to something? /

/ What makes you think that? / Roderick glared before telling Elizabeta to head inside, saying he would deal with Gilbert. She seemed reluctant but obeyed. Once she left, Gilbert turned back to the brunet.

/ Don't play dumb. I saw Alfred. /

Roderick blinked, his body giving a full twitch. / What are you talking about? /

/ You know exactly what I am talking about. I saw Alfred with my own eyes; he was standing by a window a few weeks ago. He looked like he had come from the grave. What the hell is going on? / He gripped Roderick's coat, bringing him closer. / Tell me you bastard! /

The brunet winced but turned away, pushing Gilbert back. "I do not have to tell you anything, you are a delusional fool, like your brother. You probably saw a ghost or your mind if playing tricks on you. I have no time for such childish actions Gilbert, it was nice seeing you after so many years, give my regards to Ludwig. I must take my leave. /

Before Gilbert could complain, Roderick had already entered the castle, the door slamming shut. Alfred watched as Gilbert cursed in German, kicking the ground, before looking up slightly and jumping. "YOU!" He yelled and before he could do anything about the situation, Alfred jumped from the other side of the roof, out of Gilbert's line of vision.

"What the hell are you?" He heard the other bark. "How are you still here? Why am I the only one to see you? Why are you haunting me and not Kirkland? What did he do to your dead body?" Gilbert's questions went unanswered.

"Did he finally bring a dead man to life? Are you _it_?"

Alfred's eyes widened and he froze in place, he heard no more screaming, no more questions, no wind, no birds, nothing, just the sound of his reanimated heart, beating wildly in his chest.

"Dead…?"

TBC

* * *

Originally I was going to have Matthew in this, along with Antonio and Lovino, but I'll leave them for the next chapter. I really just wanted to get Francis and Arthur in this chapter like this.

I'm surprised no one heard Gilbert yelling, though they are probably use to the loud mouth anyway and chose to ignore him.

Next chapter: Alfred finds out and things go from bad to worse

Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, sorry about the wait for this chapter, had a really long and fun-filled weekend that left me too busy to work on this story.

But now the weekend and fun is over and I must return to working on this.

Warning: cussing, mentions of character death (Alfred's), blood, violence

No new OCs for this chapter, no new characters either, I want them in next chapter

On with the fic!

* * *

**The Man who would be God**

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

Gilbert Beilschmidt is the older brother of Ludwig, though they are only related through their father. Gilbert's mother died after his birth and his father remarried, having Ludwig soon after. The older German brother, part Prussian on his mother's side, did not like Ludwig at first, the other got all the attention and was different from him but after a while he came to love Ludwig.

Those feels changed into a different form of love as the years passed and they got older.

The albino was different from everyone in his family, sure he was religious like they were, but he was always getting into trouble by doing bad things. He would make fun of people, chase children and tell them scary stories; he even stole a chicken once so that it could lay eggs for him.

He was not a bad seed, but he was close. Though his religious side kept him on a good path at times, he only followed it for Ludwig's sake so that his little brother would be happy.

But when the fire killed his father and all those people, those two children, he matured from being childish and lost faith completely. Gilbert felt that God was a cruel man, that he was nothing but a merciless man who laughed at the people he created. There was no God in Gilbert's life, which meant he was not going to let Him keep his emotions for Ludwig under lock and key.

But he still feared rejection and hatred from Ludwig over the feelings he had, that is, until Ludwig turned to him for everything. Safety, warmth, love, lust. Gilbert was everything for his brother.

He let the taller man do what he wanted because of love, he even let him pray in secrecy. Gilbert wasn't going to get mad at his little brother for still having a shred of faith. But now, Gilbert was praying, praying that what he had been seeing was nothing more then a trick to mess with him.

Gilbert keep seeing the reanimated body of one Alfred F. Jones even though he saw the body himself.

Was he going mad or was their something more?

…

Alfred couldn't sleep, he had been unable to for three days now and it was becoming bothersome. He hadn't eaten much nor had he spoken as often as he usually did and he felt that the others have come to suspect something is up.

Mismatched eyes watched the window, seeing the moon outside and the dark clouds that were coming to cover the large object in the side. In the light of the moon, he stared at the stitches on his hands, pulling back his sleeves he looked at his arms. The skin on him, parts looked a little… different then his own. Especially around his eye, where the skin was a little darker and the eye was a different color.

He tried to remember what had happened to have caused the 'coma' he went into, but he could only remember so much…

_Walking, hearing something from behind him, moving faster, foot steps, runs. He remembers pain. Pain from being knocked down to the ground and stabbed in the hand, throw from ground and into a tombstone. _

_Air knocked out of chest; hand in pain, sees hooded figure with large blade, tries to scream but it slashes in chest, blood. Lots of blood. Hears a laugh and sees the blade come down, neck pain then nothing._

"Neck pain…" He rubbed his neck, feeling the healing wound and the stitches, moving his hand up a bit to feel the warm metal on either side of his neck. Why were those there, what were they needed for?

What was it that happened when he woke up?

_Horrible pain, body to stiff to move, mouth shut closed. Cracks jaws open, breathes, moves, screams. Opens eyes and sees frightened people, frightened Arthur. Mind is slow, waking up. Hears rain, thunder, sees lightning. _

"Did he… no, Arthur wouldn't…" Alfred sat up, looking at the empty bed. Arthur left to speak to someone, he seemed very angry about something. Was it because of those outsiders he had seen walking around the village and asking questions? He remembered the French man, having seen him a few times when he was younger and causing trouble in the streets of London. The man had almost caught him a few times, but Alfred had been able to escape.

He didn't like this, he did not like that there was an inspector here.

Was it because of him?

Getting from his bed, Alfred straightened his clothing and walked down to the lab, he had to find out what Arthur was keeping from him and to do that; he'd have to look at Arthur's private notes. Unknown to the doctor, Alfred had always known where he kept his private research notes, ones he was working on privately or just didn't want people to see at all.

Arthur recorded everything he did when it came to research, and hopefully the surgery he did on Alfred would be found among those sheets of paper in that drawer of his.

Finally getting into the lap, he found that Ivan was nowhere to be seen and Arthur still had not returned. Good, he was alone. Finding the drawer, Alfred gave a tug and found that it was locked, can't have that. With one very good pull, Alfred broke the drawer's lock when he freed it, sheets of paper flying everywhere.

"Shit…" He hissed as he got down to clean up the mess and noticed some drawings. Hands, legs, arms, different body parts. This wasn't unusual for Arthur to draw, but what was drawn on them caught Alfred's attention. The marks on the parts matched those on his body, along with information about them.

"What is this…?" Alfred mumbled, biting his lip as he read through the research notes, everyone that was new. Then he spotted it.

It was a drawing of his head and neck, with plans for electricity to restart the heart.

* * *

Arthur liked to drink, just like most people in England. He drank in celebration, in sadness, in anger, in stress, or just for any old reason. Tonight it was for stress.

Francis had been a thorn in his side for the past few days, always seeming to come by to ask him annoying questions. Then there is Alfred who is becoming rather distant, something was bothering his precious experiment and Arthur couldn't figure it out. Was it a side effect? No, it didn't seem like one. Was something on Alfred's mind? Probably.

"But what is it?" Arthur growled, pulling on his hair.

"Got a problem doc?" Green-eyes looked over at the bartender, Liam.

"Yes, and I'd rather not discuss it. Personal business and the likes."

"Aye, gotcha. So, word has it that those three blocs that came here are causin' a bit of a scare. I don't like this whole dead body search thing, know anything about it?"

Arthur frowned, looking at his gin. "A little, yes. My friend is the one who died, I'm sure you've heard. Those bloody asses have been pestering me. I'd like to meet the person who sent them here so I can give them a good beating."

Liam blinked and leaned closer. "Ya don't know? That Matthew guy, the dead kid's brother, is the one who sent for them, after he found the body missing."

Green-eyes widened and Arthur stood up, his face showing anger. He pulled a few coins out and he threw them on the counter, leaving without a word and into the rain that just started a moment ago. So Matthew was the one who caused him to be on edge, to have sent that annoying frog and his blasted assistants!

Finding the house that Matthew lived in, he banged on the door and waited for it to open. When it did, he pushed his way in, much to Matthew's protests. "Dr. Kirkland! You can't come in here…!"

"Shut up you little worm!" The angered Brit gripped the younger man's shirt and pulled him down to his level. "How dare you send the police here! You are the cause of the stress I have received! I told you not to worry about your brother's missing body; I told you that _I_ would be the one to look for it!"

Matthew was frightened, shaking a little. "P-please let go of me..! I'm sorry…!"

"Sorry is not going to help you. As much as I would love to shove my scalpel into your throat, I have bigger things to worry about, such as my precious experiment's recent condition…" His eyes, they were so strange, they sent horrible shivers through out Matthew's whole body, right to his core.

"E-experiment…?"

"The body… the body is still in town, in my castle, in his bed."

"You..! You stole his body?" Matthew stared at Arthur in shock and morbid confusion, why would he take his body?

"I did not steal; I merely took him back to his home and fixed him up, returning him to normal. And you were a big help." Arthur smirked, it was so wrong to see such a crazed look on the normally calm doctor.

"What…?"

"I stole your blood, every night I would knock you out and steal your blood. You helped to bring your dear brother back to life!" He laughed, oh how he laughed, Matthew felt that this was no longer the same man that had taken in his once-dead brother.

Matthew was let go and thrown to the floor, a boot was slammed down on his back, making him cry out in pain. "Tell anyone and I'll drain you of the rest of your blood. Every. Last. Drop."

Removing his foot, Arthur gave Matthew a very strong kick to the ribs before leaving into the rain, wanting to go home. The rain was pouring down harder, making the walk home rushed so that Arthur wouldn't be stuck in it for too long.

Entering the castle, he noticed it was quiet. Of course, Russia was sleeping along with the others most likely, so he went upstairs to see if Alfred was sleeping. But there was no one in the room. "Alfred?" He looked around his home until he went to the lab, seeing the person he had been looking for, standing at the desk.

'Oh, he's working, had me worried for a second there.' Arthur sighed and smiled. "Alfred, what are you doing? Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

There was no response. "Alfred?" Arthur moved a little closer but stopped when Alfred turned, his face shadowed by his bangs. He was gripping sheets of paper in his hands, tightly. "What are you doing with those?" Arthur noticed all the paper on the floor, the broken drawer, what the notes were of.

Oh no.

"Arthur… are these for me?" Alfred finally spoke, his voice so quiet that Arthur barely caught it.

"What?"

"Are these for me?" Alfred's voice was full of anger. "Tell me, what the hell these are! Now!"

Arthur shook slightly at the tone of voice, but if Alfred found the notes then that means… "You know?"

"Yes! And you better tell my why in the hell you decided to do this!" He crushed the paper tightly.

"I-I did it out of love Alfred..! I did it because I could not live without you!"

"You turned me into your damn project!"

"I didn't! I mean, yes I did use you for my pet project but it was because I missed you! I wanted you back-!" He didn't see it coming, it was quick, but he was punched, hard, in the cheek by Alfred. The force sent him flying, hitting the ground and knocking the air out of him, making him chock.

Alfred walked over and lifted him up. "You used me, against my will, for your damn experiment, that… horrible _need_ to get into God's way, to get his power of life! You made me inhuman! I'm nothing; I'm neither alive nor dead! I'm a monster!"

"Alfred… uhh!" Suddenly he was thrown against a wall and a set of large hands went around his throat, chocking him slowly. "Al-!" He strangled out.

His eyes, they were like those of a demon, staring into fear-filled green-eyes. "No… I am not the monster here, you are! You are the monster Arthur!" He squeezed tighter, Arthur let out a strangled scream, his hands weakly gripping Alfred's arms.

"Al-!"

"Shut up! I hate you, I hate you! I want you dead!" Alfred screamed, ignoring the fact that his screams had alerted the other three. "You're horrible! You're a demon, a monster! A fucking monster!" He slammed Arthur's head into the stone wall, knocking him out.

Alfred let go and stepped back, he was filled with so much rage, hate. He rushed out of the lap, ignoring the other three who were calling out to him to stop. He shouldn't be here, he shouldn't be alive. He ran out of the building, into the rain, into the town.

His anger, his emotions, they made him smash windows and walls. He couldn't control himself; he wasn't thinking, he was just so angry and felt betrayed. Alfred's actions seemed to alert someone who spotted him and screamed, trying to get other people awake to see the crazed man and get him to stop.

Alfred ran when he saw the inspector and his assistants, one of them screamed and the other tried to shoot him. He ran into the dark cover of the rain, not sure of where he was going until he spotted a faint light on a hill.

The old church, that's where it was coming from, maybe he could find shelter, help here? Running up to the doors, he bangs on them. A moment later, the door opened and he saw Gilbert standing there, looking rather confused, not recognizing the man before him.

"Can I help you?" Gilbert asked, rather annoyed to be bothered at such a late hour.

"P-please let me stay the night…" Alfred was shaking from the rain; his voice was hoarse from screaming his head off at everyone and everything. A tarp he had grabbed during his destruction in town stuck to his body from the cold rain, shielding his wounds and hiding his face under a shadow, Gilbert continued to not recognize him.

With a sigh, the albino motioned for him to enter the old building. "Sit down and I'll bring you a warm blanket, not sure where you got that thing you have there, but it looks like it's not helping you at all. I'll see if my bruder can bring you something to eat."

Gilbert walked out of the entrance area where the old church services were held, going into a backroom where he found Ludwig writing at a desk. "Who was at the door?" Ludwig asked without looking up.

"Some poor soul who got stuck in this awful weather, do you mind bringing him some food while I get a blanket?" Gilbert asked and watched as Ludwig got up and left his small office, going to the kitchen while the other went upstairs.

Gilbert was the first to go into where Alfred was, seeing that he hadn't left the spot at all. "Here, this will make things better. Take off that thing on you." He watched as the other hesitated before taking the tarp off with shaking hands, and that's when Gilbert saw the wounds on his hands.

"Mein Gott… what happened? Are you okay?" He asked, not noticing that Ludwig came into the room. "West, go get some-!" He was stopped when the other grabbed his arm.

"I do not need medical help… but I do need help with something else… please don't be alarmed by what you see." The brothers watched in shock and fear as the other pulled back the tarp, revealing his face.

"Alfred… you're alive…?"

"I KNEW IT!"

TBC

* * *

I'M DONE FOR THIS CHAPTER!

Next chapter: What will happen now? Arthur's life was now ruined, what is he to do?

Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the lack of updates. I've been busy. I attended a convention, made a lot of new friends, ended high school and graduated, lots of stuff has been going on.

This is the final chapter, it's been a lot of fun, I'm glad many of you enjoyed this story to the very end, hopefully.

Thank you everyone who reviewed, maybe if I get off my lazy Prussian butt I'll do some kinda doujinshi for this story.

Warning: character death, violence, blood, gore, cussing

NOTE! I never read Frankenstein, I never found the time to get the book and just sit down to read. I only know a little from parodies and from basic knowledge. This ending is very different from the original story so that it works in my favor.

On with the fic!

* * *

**The Man who would be God**

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

Arthur Kirkland was one of many sons born into the last of Kirkland line. He has two older brothers and two younger brothers, making him the middle child. Arthur was unnoticed by his father all the time, since the man only focused on the first born since he would be the one to rule of Churchill. His mother died after giving birth to his youngest sibling.

Though he was ignored often, Arthur's father was still nice enough to send him away to a school so that he wouldn't be a bother. There he learned of science, of biology, of life, but only after he witnessed one of the professors drown, trying to get a good whipping branch down from a birch tree by a river, it was going to be used to hit him with.

But it never happened; Arthur pushed him in and watched at the man drowned due to being caught in dangerous waters. Arthur told a lie, saying that he had only witnessed the man's last minute of life, not telling anyone how he really died.

Arthur got the chance to witness a doctor from a college take the body for dissection. At that moment he knew what he wanted to do. After studying for a long time, he went to college where he met Roderick Edelstein who he saw as the only person who could teach him properly.

When Arthur's dying father found out what he was doing and that he gave up God, he told him he would never rule, unless all his brothers died before him. It would be unlikely since there were four brothers before him. But a curse was also placed on this, if he were to end his brothers, then he would be cursed to go mad over a tragic moment in his horrible life, one that will break him, use his own intelligence against him, and ultimately ruin him.

Arthur never wanted to take over; he wanted to work in the field of science, nothing else. But he wasn't happy with his father's decision or with this 'so called' curse, so that the only way to get back at him was to take the land. And to do that, he would kill his brothers. Each died over an amount of time, different ways, never the same and always random. There was no pattern. No one suspected a thing.

The doctor gained control, using the castle to his and his assistances' advantages. But the curse, it seemed to finally get him, with the death of his dear Alfred.

…

All he could hear was his rattled breathing, echoing off the cold stones that made up the walls of the room. His body ached; blood has pooled slightly in his mouth and left the normal coppery taste it brought with it. His throat felt like it had almost been crushed under stones rather then by the chilled hands of… no… he was not the monster.

The only one who was a monster was the one who deserved all the damage that was thrown at him.

"M-master..!" Green-eyes, unfocused, looked up at the hastily approaching figure. It took a moment for him to recognize the scarf around the other's neck. "Master! You okay?"

"Ivan…" Arthur mumbled. "He is gone…"

"Vho is Master?" Ivan asked, a bit confused as he tried to help Arthur up, only for his hand to be brushed away by the doctor.

"Alfred. He knows."

Ludwig could only stare at him, confused by all of this. Alfred was brought back from the dead by Arthur who has performed an unholy act of science, stealing organs and body parts along with blood. And poor Alfred was scared of this, he was unsure of what to do.

The blond blinked when he heard his brother sigh loudly. "Fuck… I knew that you damn people were insane! I knew you guys were experimenting on people and stuff!"

"We never worked on a human being before. We only worked on animals." Alfred spoke softly, almost monotone like. "I never knew that Arthur had secret notes on humans, nor did I know that he had done experiments in the past on human limbs before he met me. From what I read in his notes on… me… he used what he knew and what he could study on me for… _this_." He stressed the word as pointed at himself.

Ludwig and Gilbert were quiet for a moment before Gilbert began to speak. "So, what do you want us to do about all of this bullshit? We do not work with your science nonsense so there is no point in asking us to fix you."

Alfred shook his head, taking off his glasses to clean them a bit. "I'd rather not be worked on anymore. I'd rather this be the end."

"What do you mean?" Ludwig asked.

"I want one of you two to kill me."

There was silence outside of the storm raging outside the fire cracking in the room from the lamps hanging about. "W-was?" Ludwig mumbled, starting right at Alfred, Gilbert was silent, eyes wide.

"I asked for you to kill me. I would do it myself but I don't think it would be good enough. You two are the only ones I trust enough to end my horrible life. I'd ask my own brother but he would be killing a bit of himself since his blood runs through my veins now."

"Why should we be the ones to kill you?" Gilbert growled, slamming his fist down on the table they sat at. "Why would you trust us with this task!"

"Because you are like me, you have experienced forbidden love and you have sinned in the eyes of God. Yes, I have once caught you two in the act of lust, right by the alter, if I'm not mistaken. It was nothing more then a glance in the window, a bit of a wandering eye as I took one of my walks; I didn't say anything because there was no need for me to do so."

"Are you saying you are using us because you…?"

Alfred nodded. "Incest between two men, not something people will like. Look, I am not going to use this against you; I am just saying that you are in no danger of anything. If you kill me, you will not burn in hell, for you will be killing an ungodly beast upon this earth, it will probably clean you of your sins."

"I don't believe you."

"Just do it, I'd rather no one else know that I am alive. You already knew Gilbert, I saw you looking at me in the window. You also saw me on the roof; I heard every word you screamed."

Gilbert frowned, crossing his arms. "I may not be the smartest person in town, but I'm getting the feeling that you are not using my love for West as a way to get me to kill you. I think it is because I might be the reason you went stark raving mad at the fact that you now know you are dead."

Alfred was silent but gave a small nod. "You said I was dead, the evidence was so clear on why I look the way I do now. I hurt Arthur because of you… I hate him because of you… you made me find out the truth, now you have to make sure that the truth never gets out."

"But Gilbert can not kill someone, not even someone like you. I am sorry Alfred but you will have to ask someone else." Ludwig frowned as he looked at the living corpse.

"But I can not! I would rather have someone I know do it and-!" There was a knock at the door to the church, the three going quiet. Ludwig turned to his brother, saying something in German. Gilbert seemed a bit hesitant until Ludwig gave a small order in a harsh tone, panic thrown in as well. The albino grabbed Alfred's arm and took him upstairs.

Ludwig ran to the door, opening it once he knew the other two were out of sight. He opened the door to find much of the town looking at him. The new preacher, and Antonio from Spain and his head alter boy, Lovino, were looking at him as if he had something they wanted. "Can I help you? It is very late, is something going on?"

"Senor Beilschmidt, we are on the look out for a horrible monster that has attacked parts of Churchill. Someone said they had spotted it running in this direction, maybe you have seen it?" Antonio asked, the usual smile on his face was gone and replaced with a serious look.

"Why are you asking this stupid potato bastard? As if he had seen anything!" Lovino growled at his boss, but was ignored by both Antonio and Ludwig.

"I am sorry Reverend, but I am unsure of what you speak of. Could you tell me what it is that you had seen?" Ludwig asked and watched as the Spaniard motioned for a woman to come up, the German seeing that it was Belle.

"I had heard noises outside of my inn and when I went to see, I saw this large man like creature. It was covered in large scratches from what I could tell; I didn't get a good look at its face though. It also had strange things on its neck." She told him before her brother joined in.

"Maybe you can help us track down this monster; it would be good to have an extra scout to help us find it."

Ludwig shook his head. "I do not like violence; I think you all should take care of this monster on your own." He went to close the door but a hand halted it from happening.

"Monsieur," Francis began, "we need everyone to help. This could either be an evil beast or a murder. Best not to be caught alone tonight, join us for protection and to help."

The blond shook his head. "I am safe with my bruder, if this 'monster' you speak of comes here; I doubt it will be able to enter a holy place."

The crowd murmured about this, saying that it would be safer for them to be in a church rather then in the darkness of a stormy night. Francis frowned at how the people were all leaving, minus himself, Vash, and Feliciano. "I hope they are not stupid enough to get attacked." Vash grumbled before turning to Ludwig. "Let us in."

"What?"

"You heard me, let us in. It is freezing and as you said, the… thing… won't enter a holy location."

Ludwig was hesitant of letting these people in; knowing that they could find something that would tip off that Alfred was hiding here. But he was a good man and he let the group in, only getting thanks from the Italian who seemed nervous about something.

* * *

"Why must we leave tonight?" Roderick questioned as Arthur saddled up a horse to an old carriage, watching as Ivan helped Elizabeta inside. The British man had been very quiet, having barely spoken a word to the couple and making Ivan tell them they were to leave this place at once.

Neither explained the wounds Arthur had or the fact that Alfred was nowhere to be seen, but Roderick was smart and had a feeling that they were connected, along with Arthur making him and Elizabeta return to London tonight.

"This is about Alfred, isn't it?" The blond froze a bit before finishing his task and turning to look at Roderick.

"My good man, I can never thank you enough for all you have done for me over the years. But tonight will be the last night we speak or see one another again. Alfred is out there, and I know it is my responsibility to deal with him. Even if it means that I must kill him or he kills me."

The Austrian only stared at him. "He knows?"

"Yes, and he attacked me for it. He was filled with nothing but hate and hurt, and I doubt that anything I do will bring him back to me, the way we were before this whole ordeal happened. I'm insane, I'm cursed, and this is all the work of my father and God, telling me that I am a damned soul."

"Arthur…"

"Tonight will be my last night; I know it, which is why I am sending you and your wife back to London with Ivan. He no longer works for me, he will be returning to his sisters with the last of the Kirkland money."

Roderick didn't say anything for a moment before he walked over to Arthur and slapped him. "You are the worst student I've ever had! And yet you excelled over all others that I have seen and thought. If you live through tonight, my only wish is that you stop doing moronic things like bringing the dead back to life."

Arthur was stunned by the slap, but he nodded. "Good day Roderick."

"Guten tag Arthur." Roderick replied before getting in the carriage. The Brit walked over to the front of the carriage, looking at Ivan and giving him a salute, the Russian smiled and did the same before driving off into the night.

Arthur was now alone.

* * *

"When will they leave?" Alfred asked quietly to Gilbert who was looking out the door of his room, hearing the voices from downstairs.

"Not for a while, they are asking Ludwig questions."

"About what?"

"About your murder, they tried before but I closed the door on them. I don't really like people like them, though I think the Italian guy is just a follower, he doesn't seem to really want to do his job. Probably in it for some money to live off of."

Alfred only nodded, going back to what he had been doing before and that was picking at the some of the stitches on his hand. He wondered if he pulled it out, would his thumb fall off. Would it make his whole body fall apart? No, that was just stupid. But if he pulled out the stitches in his neck… maybe that could work?

"Stop that."

He looked over at Gilbert who was glaring at him. "Stop playing with those things."

"Why should I?"

"Because it's bothersome to me and I do not want to see what will happen if the string breaks."

"I am bored; there is nothing to do up here." Gilbert gave him a look before going over to sit next to Alfred on the bed.

"Alright, I'll ask you some questions then. First question, what is it like being alive again?"

Alfred gave him a look before thinking. "Well, it's rather the same as being alive before, only there is a strange feeling that something is not right. I barely feel certain things since my nerves are a bit… dysfunctional due to how some of them were reattached. From what I was told by Ivan, my skin is colder then it should be, and you just get the sense that you were dead at some point."

"Hmm, alright, now what was death like?"

"Painful, I was cut up you moron."

"I didn't mean that, I meant what comes after you take your last breath."

The other went quiet for a moment, thinking over how to answer that. "To be honest, it was nothing but darkness. I saw neither heaven nor hell. I might as well have been in purgatory but it was much different then what I read in Dante's story."

Gilbert blinked at this. "I did not expect an answer like that. Well, when you came back, were you pulled from this purgatory place?"

Alfred shook his head. "I can't remember. I saw darkness, then I felt like I had been electrocuted. I opened my eyes, could see things all around me, but I had barely any control over myself for a moment. I was left rather confused by what had happened when I awoke."

Before Gilbert could ask another question, there was a rather loud sound downstairs followed by someone yelling. "Where is he? Where is my precious experiment!"

"Arthur…?" Alfred's eyes widened and he went for the door but Gilbert stopped him. The look he gave Alfred told him that it would not be wise to rush down there. Alfred sat down and listened to the loud voices downstairs.

* * *

"I do not know."

"Please answer the question monsieur; it would make things easier for us." Francis was getting annoyed; Ludwig was not giving him any information on all of this whole case or of this monster that the townspeople saw or heard.

Ludwig frowned, getting annoyed as well. "I told you, I do not know anything of this murder. I just saw the body and helped bury it. I understand that it was taken from the cemetery I am in charge of but I do not see why I am having fingers pointed at me."

Francis looked ready to punch Ludwig, but didn't get the chance when the door burst open, a cloaked figure standing there, holding an ax in hand. "Where is he? Where is my precious experiment?" The figure yelled.

"Vee~! D-don't hurt me-!" Feliciano jumped from his seat and hid behind Ludwig, maybe the big German man could scare of this stranger, he thought. Vash pulled out a gun, pointing at the figure, Francis doing the same.

"Where is he? I know he ran here." The figure growled, his grip on the ax tightening.

"Who are you, and why do you come here?" Ludwig asked. He watched as the figure pulled back his hood, showing the beaten face of one Doctor Arthur Kirkland. "Dr. Kirkland, what are you doing here?" The blond German asked, eyes wide.

"I am looking for him, for my experiment. He escaped and I need to stop him before he does something reckless."

"And who, prêt ell, do you speak of?" Francis asked, looking at the British man.

"Like I would tell you, you good for nothing French bastard, this has nothing to do with you or your lackeys." Arthur spoke, voice filled with anger. "Tell me Ludwig, where is he?"

Ludwig was hesitant, not saying anything, which only helped to prove that Arthur was right about Alfred being here. "Tell me now Ludwig or I'll use this ax on you."

"Doctor! That is uncalled for; I can arrest you for-!" Francis growled but his eyes widened when Arthur turned to him, his eyes were so unfocused on anything, hazed in anger and madness. Those green orbs sent a chill down Francis' spine.

"You can't arrest a man who will be dying tonight; it seems to be a rather stupid thing to do. But how about this, since I'm in a generous mood this evening and because there is nothing you can do to me, I'll let you in on a little secret." He chuckled. "I stole the body!"

Francis blinked. "You stole his body?"

"Hahaha! Yes I did, when my poor Alfred, my beautiful boy, my wonderful assistant, died, I could not bear to be without him. So in the dark of the night, I stole his body with the help of Ivan! I had already removed his brain, keeping it safe for him when he would return to me."

Arthur giggled a bit. "So beautiful, even in death, I kept that boy's body safe, returning it to a good condition with new body parts we stole from fresh corpuses across the land. I even secretly stole blood from his brother while the boy slept; he is such a heavy sleeper. Once I finished, I prepared the body and with the power of lightening, Alfred came to life! My dream of giving a dead man life came true, but he has betrayed me, I have to destroy him."

The air seemed to have a dark aura to it, it was horrific. "Y-you brought dead man to life?" Vash questioned and Feliciano screamed, gripping Ludwig's shirt tightly in fear, crying and yelling that he wanted to go home; he didn't want to be around the crazy doctor.

"Yes I did and I shall not lie that it was wonderful! Alfred was the perfect subject for it, I did it all out of love, I could not sleep a night without knowing he was near me, but I wanted him alive so badly, what I did to him before he opened his eyes, it wasn't the same."

"You raped his body? You're an insane human, no, a monster!" Francis exclaimed, though the comment didn't seem to affect Arthur.

"True, I am a monster. I am a sin against God, a curse on my family and those I care about. That is why I must end things; Alfred made me see that I am not well, and that I should end this madness. But to do that, I must start by killing my most precious object; now tell me where he is."

No one told him where Alfred was because upstairs they heard a loud thud followed by the sound of shattered glass. "Bruder!" Ludwig exclaimed in worry before running upstairs to his brother's room, the others following close behind. The blond opened the door, finding his brother knocked unconscious on the floor, the lone window in his room was shattered.

Arthur's eyes widened a bit and he growled. "The little bastard escaped!"

* * *

Alfred panted hard as he ran; he needed to get away, so far away from that horrible man he once loved. Why, why would Arthur say those things? Why had he done those things?

Was it really because of love? Did Arthur love him so much that he would do something like this? No, Arthur was insane, he had always been, he knew what he was capable of doing and he was able to take advantage of Alfred's death to satisfy his curiosity of life and death.

He knew the truth, now Alfred wanted to die. But he couldn't let Arthur do it, which would mean that Arthur got what he wanted and Alfred wasn't going to allow that to happen. He wished that Gilbert and Ludwig had just killed him right there in the church when he asked them to do it, but they did not.

Alfred couldn't blame them though, this was so strange and it would still be horrible to kill someone, even if they aren't truly human anymore. He finally came to a stop near the woods that closed off a part of the Churchill area. He could go in and just find somewhere to die and rot apart, it would be best, right?

Just was he was about to go into the dark woods, he heard a gun cocking from few feet behind him. When had someone followed him? He turned and looked at Vash, his gun at the ready. Francis and Arthur were right by him.

"Alfred, my darling lad, there you are. You know it's not nice to run off like that." Arthur spoke as if he was addressing a child he wanted to strangle; his voice was sugar coated venom.

The younger blond looked at him and stood his ground. "You are not going to kill me Arthur. I will not be killed by you."

"But I am your creator, your master, your God; I have every right to destroy you. You are a bad boy Alfred; I need to end my madness by killing you."

"You are not my creator, master, and you are no God! You are a demon, a bastard, the Devil himself! What you have done is against all laws of nature! I will not let you kill me on the grounds that it means you will be free of what you have brought upon yourself!" Alfred barked at him, charging right at his old mentor.

Arthur barely had time to dodge the attack, but in doing so, he set off a chain reaction. Alfred ran right past him, making Arthur fall to the side and bump into Vash, who swung his gun back at an angle that when he landed on the ground with Arthur, his accidentally pulled the trigger and the bullet hit Francis.

The Frenchman was shocked at this; it took a moment for him to realize that he had been shot in the chest. When he finally came to realize this, he stumbled and fell to the ground, gasping at this. Vash stared in shock, he had just shot his boss and the monster was getting away, but he was unable to shoot the man, he didn't have a good angle.

"Francis, use your gun! You still have strength, shoot him!" Vash commanded, taking Francis out of the state he was in. "Kill the monster!"

"No!" Arthur yelled, moving off Vash and getting to his feet again, ax in hand. "He's mine!" With that he started to go after Alfred.

Francis groaned in pain, picking up his pistol that he had been holding before and with a shaky grip, held it up and took aim, pulling the trigger just at the moment that Alfred entered the forest. He watched as Alfred jolted and hunched over, the bullet hitting his back, the spine.

With a small smile, Francis fell backwards, looking up at the sky. "Ma belle Michelle, je vous reverrai…" He smiled a little more as he closed his eyes.

Arthur left the Swiss and the Frenchman behind as he ran toward Alfred, seeing him struggle from the gunshot wound. "You poor boy, let me make you better…" He walked up behind Alfred, the ax held up.

"Good bye, my love."

It was quick, the blade swung and the sickening sound of the ax cutting right along where the stitches on Alfred's neck were was heard before he head fell to the ground, blood gushed from the new wound. Alfred's head look right at Arthur, horrified for a second before it closed its eyes and its face softened, as if it was sleeping.

* * *

Francis Bonnefoy died that night, his assistant Vash was going to send his body to Paris to be buried next to his wife; it would be for the bed. Vash stated he would continue Francis' work and left without saying anything else.

Feliciano was left behind, saying he quit. He was going to stay in Churchill with his brother and his new friend Ludwig. He thought that the German should do something about the old church, maybe turn it into a bakery. Ludwig liked that idea, and he was happy to find that Feliciano had no problem with his and Gilbert's relationship.

Ivan returned to London, finding that his sisters were still there. He rushed into the house and hugged them both, saying he didn't want to go back there again. When asked what had happened to make Ivan act strange, he would look at them and not say anything.

He'd rather keep what occurred in Churchill to himself, finding that no one would understand what had happened.

Roderick and Elizabeta returned to their home safely, a bit shaken by all that had happened. Roderick felt that the sin he had commented was something he never wanted to repeat again, so he decided to stop being a doctor. He went to his other profession, playing the piano and conducting music.

But what of Alfred and Arthur?

Alfred died that night, for a second time. The townspeople had taken his body and presented it to Matthew who broke down crying at the sight. He ordered that his brother's body be burnt so that nothing like this could ever happen again.

The body was brunt, the ashes were scattered a field. Matthew stopped speaking to anyone after that, he then left Churchill all together, having written a letter saying that he was returning to the new world and would never return.

Now Arthur, he was never seen after that night. Once he cut off Alfred's head, he vanished into the woods with it and the ax, leaving the body behind. The people of Churchill searched the woods for him, looking all over for the doctor but the only thing they found was the ax, still stained in Alfred's blood.

Two days later, the Kirkland castle was set on fire.

No one knew what started it; it just happened in the middle of the night. It's gone now, just some of the foundation remains along with parts of the lab, but most of that was destroyed before the fire.

Where did Arthur go? There are rumors of a strange man who supposable came from Italy with a strange fascination in resurrection, showing his experiments off to top professors and medical doctors. His experiments use body parts and electrical wires and metal.

And rumor has it that he has a young man's head in a jar, hidden somewhere in his home.

END

* * *

I finally finished! The very end with the man from Italy is taken from a special I saw a while ago about a real man who tried to bring a human to life with electricity, before Frankenstein was written. It was actually really cool to see.

The French in this says "My beautiful Michelle, I shall see you again..."

I hope you enjoyed this, and yes, I killed both Francis and Alfred, sue me if you must.

Thank you all for reading and for the lovely reviews I have gotten. *bows*

Please review.


End file.
